Perfect Worlds
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: What is a perfect world? The perfect world to one person is not the perfect world for another. Is it even possible to have a perfect world.
1. Wishing Falls

_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. This was written for a challenge for TravelT's contest called The Perfect World over on Wattpad. I got three chapters written. I'd actually had this idea running around in my head for some time. The idea involves two different timelines converging at one point because of one place, thus perminantly effecting both timelines. The effect is based off a wish by someone, and in the opposite world someone has a wish that matches in some way. Getting one's wish granted may seem like it leads to a perfect world, but in reality a perfect world for one person is not for another._

 **Perfect Worlds  
** _ **Two Different Worlds**_

If only the world were perfect.

…

" _Question. If the world were perfect, what would that entail?_ "

" _Answer. A perfect world would be a world where my parents and uncle were alive._ "

" _And why is that?_ "

" _My existence is the reason for this world being imperfect."_

" _Is that really so?"_

" _They would all three be alive if it weren't for me._ "

…

If only the world were perfect.

…

" _Question. If the world were perfect, what would that entail?_ "

" _Answer. A perfect world would be a world where Gaara was alive."_

" _And why is that?"_

" _A mother can't but feel a gaping wound in their heart, as a parent isn't supposed to outlive their children._ "

" _Is that really so?_ "

" _That is how motherhood is._ "

…

If only the world were perfect.

 **~N~**

The dusty sands gave way to the lush forest. A moist breeze flowed through the forest, touching the cheek of the young Kazekage, making his eyes close at the pleasure the sensation brought. Even though his sand protected him from the elements, it did not protect him from the dryness of the desert. A few miles out of the desert, and those traveling with him as his guard decided to set up camp. The smell of a nearby water source drew him away, unnoticed by those near him.

His small feet fell upon the sand, stepping so as to not make a sound. Gaara soon came to a clearing which he'd not seen before, a waterfall coming out from the mountain midway. The steam coming off the pond also disappeared into the ground, as if the earth below sucked it in. The auburn-haired fifth sat down on a log nearby, watching the flow of water, letting the tranquil environment wash over him. He couldn't help but think this place was perfect, a far cry from the scarred world outside.

Despite becoming the Kazekage, there were still those in the village who saw him as a monster. They blamed him for the death of Rasa, who was not only the previous Kazekage but his father. Before that, it was his uncle Yashamaru and his mother during birth. There was this inkling deep in his soul that worried the beast would come out, and destroy everything he'd come to hold precious. There was also the fact he'd lost certain things before he understood what it was to have something precious to oneself.

The concept went against everything which was Suna's ninja way. The strongest survived like he once did. The ninja cut off all emotions like he once thought he did, and yet Gaara came to realize emotions couldn't be locked away. For example, right now he was thinking about how the perfect world would have all three of those people alive, even if it meant he didn't exist. That world would be perfect.

 **~N~**

The dusty sands gave way to the lush forest. A moist breeze floated through the open part of the covered rickshaw her younger brother pulled along. Karura's head rested lightly on Rasa's shoulder. She could feel her husband's firm, strong muscles as she leaned into him, her eyes not taking in anything around her. A sigh left her lips. "You know, if you left me behind, traveling between the hidden villages wouldn't be an issue."

"If I left you back in Suna, I'd worry about you."

His voice was soft despite his rough exterior, reminding Karura of how her husband could normally be rough in his personality, and yet at times be one of the most gentle persons she knew. Her head hung lower. "I'm sorry I'm like this."

"I miss him too. I miss not being able to hold him when he was born."

Karura's fingers twisted into Rasa's arm. "It wasn't meant to be, but our family would have been perfect."

Early on they'd talked about trying for another, but neither one found the subject to their liking. Gaara was born prematurely, his small body unable to withstand life outside of his mother's womb. Had they managed to seal the Shukaku into the child before he was born, there was a chance he might have survived, but looking back at this in hindsight, it might not have taken. The worst part was, over the last fourteen years she'd lost the will to live, and Rasa found himself living for her.

"Lord Kazekage…"

Rasa stirred, almost as if to note that Yashamaru didn't need to call him by said title, only to remember other shinobi were present. "Yes?"

"I think this is a good place to camp."

It was then that Rasa drew away from her, to help with the duties. Sometimes he'd walk beside the rickshaw, holding her hand as they traveled, yet sometimes he'd ride with her, knowing exactly where he mind drifted off to. At these times Yashamaru took over, to make it feel less like the Kazekage was being a burden on his men, and yet Karura knew they only spoke highly of how he cared for her when his back was turned, not complaining at all, unlike some of the others in the village.

He would have made a wonderful father to little Gaara, if only he had the chance.

As they set up, Karura stepped out of the rickshaw. One of the men approached her. "Lady Karura, should you be standing."

"I'm weak, but I can go for short walks. My husband and brother will know how to find me. They always do."

The smell of nearby water drew her away, and her feet made a little noise, for, despite her lack of energy, she'd retained the ability to be light on her feet. This trait she was glad Temari inherited. She came across a waterfall which appeared out of nowhere and disappeared into nowhere as if the earth took and gave. She sat down nearby, taking a deep breath as the tranquil environment washed over her.

 **~N~**

Gaara's eyes widened, blinking once as he thought the water suddenly changed direction, going backward instead of down. The illusion seemed to not be an illusion, and his mind felt suddenly drawn into the very waterfall, the sensation of going up to the sky above washing over him, the sensation of moving lurching his stomach unexpectedly. Something strange was going on, as his body felt cold, but also torn apart.

 **~N~**

Karura titled her head, watching the water when Rasa's calloused hand clamped down onto her shoulder. Glancing up, she could see a weak smile on her face, and that Yashamaru had joined her. He reached down to help her up, only for her eyes to be drawn away from her husband to the waterfall, their eyes being drawn likewise. The water seemed to be moving backward, and then she felt a strange sensation, as well as being pulled away from her husband.


	2. World 1: A Mother's Embrace

**Perfect Worlds  
** _ **World 1: A Mother's Embrace**_

Gaara felt his thin body hitting the solid ground as the feeling of the sudden movement started to settle. His pale eyes closed, attempting to clear the haze in front of his eyes as a splashing sound came from the pond below the waterfall. The young Kazekage sat up slowly, his head dizzy.

Lord Baki's voice called out to him, making his eyes blink a couple of times. "Lord Kazekage." His field of vision cleared as his teacher continued speaking. "There was a flash of light, and…" The man stopped, taking in everything. "Are you alright?"

The auburn-haired teen didn't speak and simply started to stand up. Baki's hand reached out to help him up as Gaara contemplated what occurred. The young Kazekage attempted to steady himself on his feet, wobbling slightly. Without looking up at Baki's face that his teacher was worried. He took a deep breath, and yet no words came out. His mind continued to try and make sense of what happened, let alone how to explain the situation. It felt as if he were pulled out of his body, and yet here he was as if that never happened.

Gaara opened his mouth to finally say something, only to hear a loud crashing sound nearby. The young shinobi regained his composure, setting his mouth into a frown before turning to head towards the sound, Baki close behind him. They headed to the left of the waterfall, heading to the sound. The young shinobi waved his hand, preparing to use the sand stored with them as they came to the place they heard the sound.

However, instead of sand coming out of the gourd, words came out of his mouth. "Mother?"

 **~V~**

Karura found herself falling, her thin body crashing against the tree limbs. How she ended up falling from the sky when she was once sitting by the waterfall, she did not know. As she landed, her foot twisted under her, and a sharp pain lurched through her ankle. Her elbow stung from where a tree branch scraped, drawing some blood. She felt something coming, something she felt like she'd been looking for.

An unfamiliar voice spoke up. "Mother?"

The sandy-haired female drew her breath, wondering who could call her such, her eyes turning up to see the auburn-haired youth standing in front of her. A smile spread across her face, recognizing instantly who the boy was. "Gaara."

"Lord Gaara." A face which was familiar came out of the woods close behind the boy. While Gaara didn't seem at all alarmed by the situation, Baki did. His hand shot up in front of the young teen, indicating he shouldn't' take a step further for his own sake.

Karura lifted up one hand, pulling herself up despite the pain, noting how Gaara's thin mouth twisted into a frown just like Rasa's. In fact, he looked almost like a miniature Rasa, but with different color eyes. He was smaller, slimmer than she ever remembered Rasa being, and yet the resemblance warmed her over. "How much you look like your father…"

Gaara's mouth opened, drawing his breath tightly in, before looking up at Baki.

 **~V~**

The woman certainly looked like his mother, and yet Gaara knew for a fact Karura was supposed to be dead. Baki, of course, did his duty, even though Gaara's sand could easily protect himself. The woman stood up, then smiled at him as if she didn't find the coincidence strange. She then spoke. "How much you look like your father…"

Baki continued to hold his hand out, and Gaara tried to speak despite his discomfort. "Um…"

"The way you're a miniature version of him is adorable."

Gaara's eyes blinked, his mouth opening up as his confusion continued to grow. The waterfall seemed to have something to do with this, and he took a deep breath. "So…"

Apparently, this version of Karura wasn't aware of the fact her own son killed her in childbirth, but also seemed all to fine with him being there, standing in front of her. The sandy-haired woman started to loose balance, making Gaara's eyes narrowed, noticing how weak she seemed. It was then that she began to fall towards him.

 **~V~**

He was indeed her cute little baby, there in front of her all grown up. Karura's eyes closed her energy draining. She'd lost quite a bit of energy due to the depression arising from losing a child, and not doing much. Getting to see Gaara made a feeling of joy wash over her just as she lost her balance, and the pain in her ankle grew to be too much. She fell towards Gaara, only for her to be too far for him to stop her downward trajectory, particularly with Baki's hand in front.

She found herself landing on soft sand which shot up to greet her, and then Gaara stepped away from Baki, the concern showing through on his young face, his hand reaching out in the same way Rasa used his gold dust. The other hand reached out to push Baki's hand away before slipping over to touch her.

Baki of course practices far more caution than her son did. "Lord Gaara! We don't know what's going on here."

"I don't care what's going on." Karura wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, feeling him flinch under her touch. She buried her face into his neck, taking in his dusty scent which was similar, but not the same as Rasa's. Her injured foot hung from where she stood so she didn't put weight on it, instead of letting her weight rested on his thin frame. She noted how his body was muscled, and firm, but not the same as her husband. "All I care about is the fact you're alive in front of me."

She felt the boy's hands move, slowly drifting up to touch her back, as if the touch was foreign to him. Baki on the other hand, she saw out of the corner of his eye, kept staring at her as if something was seriously wrong. To her, though, this was the perfect world.


	3. World 2: A Mother's Lullaby

**Perfect Worlds  
** _ **World 2: A Mother's Lullaby**_

Gaara found himself falling, crashing down from the sky through the trees. His pale teal eyes widened as the ground came rushing up to him, and his hand reached down to attempt to bring his sand around to prevent him from getting hurt, only to find nothing happening. A branch scraped against his arm, tearing at the fabric and into his arm before slapping into the ground.

The teen let out a groan, attempting to sit up. Nausea washed over him, his eyes clamping shut, wondering what just happened. His lips opened as he tried to move, but he found himself unable to move right away. Eventually, after a few minutes, he stood up, heading over to nowhere. His body tilted slightly to the side, his body tipping slightly as if something were missing.

Leaning up against the tree, Gaara pulled his arm up, wondering what Shukaku would say about this matter. Only, the tailed beast said nothing, making the young shinobi's eyes snap open. "Shukaku?"

The fact Shukaku wasn't there hit hard, but so did the feeling of being alone. Gaara went down to his knees, his body weak. He remembered the time he wanted to kill everyone so he could be alone, and yet now he realized this was his greatest fear. His body slid down, shaking and wondering what was going on. His eyes fluttered shut, his energy draining quickly.

 **~V~**

"What just happened?"

Karura took a deep breath, as her husband steadied her. Glancing over, she saw that he nearly fell over as well, and Yashamaru had managed to fall. Her brother stared at the waterfall. "I don't know. That seems like, well, one of those weird artifacts which do strange things."

"Wonderful…" Rasa turned to look at his wife, his face twisting down in his usual sternness. They softened upon seeing the paleness of Karura's skin. "How about I take you back now?'

"Um, yes." Karura let her husband help her back, and she sat down in the rickshaw, thinking. She heard her husband say something about gathering supplies for dinner but paid no heed. She pressed her lips together. She felt her mother's instinct kicking in, and after a few minutes of rest she stood up.

Yashamaru noticed. "Sis…"

"I've got to go and use the restroom. I'll be back soon." In her mind, she knew she wasn't going to come straight back. Walking weakly, she started through the forest, heading in the direction she knew she needed to go. It would be a few minutes before Rasa or Yashamaru would come looking for her. She continued walking until she came across the small figure sitting in an area, branches around him broken. She knelt down, noticing the auburn colored locks of hair which cascaded around the boy's face.

Her hand reached over, brushing the hair away from his forehead, catching sight of the scar which read love. The person stirred, their eyes opening up, the black rings evident around the child's eyes. This was different from the child she knew, as the eyes contained no black rings, and yet the color was right. "Hello, Gaara."

 **~V~**

Gaara's eyes opened upon feeling someone touch his forehead. His eyes felt heavy as he looked at the sandy-haired woman in front of him. "Hello, Gaara."

The young shinobi opened his mouth to say something but found himself unable to talk. His eyes closed back up, wondering why his body felt so weak.

His mother cupped his face in her hands, rubbing her fingers across his cheeks. "Don't worry. Mama's here."

" _I killed you._ " The teen watched as tears began to fall from her eyes, yet she also smiled.

She touched her forehead to his, taking a deep breath. "You are so precious to me."

Gaara's eyes closed and opened. "Precious…"

"Yes. You're precious."

" _I'm a monster._ " The boy closed his eyes, remembering how his existence killed this woman who was now being kind to him. If she only knew that, and the fact he'd killed her brother. Then there was the issue with his father, how he'd been so much of a failure to the man.

 **~V~**

He was most definitely precious to her. She listened to him carefully, before tilting her head to look at his arm. Karura's eyes narrowed, taking in the long tear in his clothing, noting the long scratch running from his wrist to half way between his shoulder and elbow. His other hand clutched his side, his lips pushing together as if he were in pain.

"How did you end up here? I wish I had medical supplies." Glancing back up, she watched his facial features tighten up, and she reached up to touch his forehead. "How did this happen?" No answer came. "Gaara?"

The boy remained silent, his eye narrowing. He didn't open his mouth or move. She noted though he was physically in distress, his breathing coming in a labored manner. He also seemed uncomfortable with her touch, his eyes darting around as if something was going to attack him, so she started to hum the lullaby she used with Temari and Kankuro as a child and watched him settle down.

 **~V~**

Despite all of the emotional thoughts running through his mind beating himself up. Gaara couldn't help but find himself calming in the presence of this woman. The fact Shukaku wasn't there, which tore him up inside as much as the thoughts of what he'd done, melted away. His eyes closed as the lullaby filled his ears, and yet as a shinobi, he couldn't let his guard down, particularly since some genjutsu were sound based. For all he knew, he was in some kind of illusion.

If it were an illusion, though, he wouldn't have sensed that particular danger. Somehow, he always knew where that person was at all times, something that at times made his stomach sick. The anxiety and fear that came from being around that person cropped up, and he knew that when he opened his eyes that he would see that person.


	4. World 1: A Father's Wrath

_Note – I've not updated this since 2/6/17._

 **Perfect Worlds  
** _ **World 1: A Father's Wrath**_

Everything felt like a dream. Gaara found his mother's touch calming, yet he never realized how much he'd ached over the years for Karura's physical touch. In the back of his mind he told himself he did know he'd missed her warmth, yet actually getting to experience what he missed hit the young Kazekage in the stomach hard. What he'd also never imagined was Karura showing him love, for Yashimaru told him under no certain terms that his mother hated him from the day he was born.

The exhilarating sensation didn't stop Gaara from sensing the intent to kill.

Instinctively Gaara moved and his thin arms scooped his mother up. The young Kazekage moved away from the spot in time to see an all to familiar ability hurtle at the spot he once stood. Baki also moved away and brought his kunai out. Gaara remained emotionless as Karura's head rested against his shoulder and her arms wrapped around Gaara's neck.

However, their attacker didn't remain emotionless. Gaara recognized the anger written on the man's face, yet also found his throat catching. His view of the person didn't last long as the familiar killing weapon came hurtling at him again. This time Gaara allowed his sand to form his defensive structures. In the back of his mind, the young Kazekage noted an odd difference.

The person attacking them wasn't using Gold Dust but instead Iron Sand.

"Who are you?"

Gaara took a deep breath. He'd not heard Rasa's voice for a couple of years now. He'd heard the tone of voice Rasa used and knew full well the man was ticked off with him. He found himself swallowing while Baki continued standing firm. He felt his mother's head turn while her hand gripped his protective gear tightly.

The sound of someone dropping in from behind and Gaara felt a pair of kunai placed at his throat, yet the pressure didn't yet break the thin coat of sand around his body. Gaara felt a shiver run down his spine upon hearing the voice. "I don't know who you are, but I suggest putting my nee-sama down."

"Yashimaru." Gaara swallowed. Physically, he felt a sweat break out on the back of his upper arms and the middle of his back. The wall of sand between him and Rasa collapsed completely. He felt his breath faulter slightly as the memory of his past interactions with the man fluttered through his head. The emotional pain and sense of longing flooded through his mind.

"Put my wife down." Rasa's attention drew towards where Baki stood frozen. Gaara's sensei seemed unsure of how to move, but then the forth spoke. "Baki, what are you doing here?"

Remaining calm, Baki choose to speak. "Lord Yashimaru, perhaps you should relax your kunai slightly so Lady Karura may be set down."

Gaara was sure Yashimaru was looking towards Rasa for instruction on what to do. The forth nodded his head and his uncle relaxed allowing Gaara to set Karura down. His movements were gentle as he attempted setting her down on her own two feet. He quickly discovered his mother balanced on only one foot, yet also leaned into him.

The rather stern look on Rasa's face didn't leave; in fact, Gaara was sure the expression on Rasa's face actually became sterner, yet he couldn't fathom why. Rasa stood with one arm crossed around his waist while the other hovered waiting to use the Iron Sands. "Let me repeat my earlier question to you. Who are you?"

Out of the corner of his eye Gaara saw Karura's mouth form into a pout. "What do you mean who is he? This is our youngest Rasa, our Gaara."

"Did you hit your head Karura?"

Gaara felt a slight tug from his side as Karura started moving. As such, he caught sight of his mother's mouth twisting into a frown he'd seen a few times on Temari's face. A soft, barely audible squeaking sound slipped through his lips. He felt more of a tug as his mother lifted up her injured foot and attempted reaching for her sandal.

A few other things occurred at that moment. The look on Baki's face was the look the man typically made when things were about to head in a very unexpected direction. Gaara also saw out of the corner of his eye the stern look on Rasa's face fall away and his mouth open slightly as if to protest something. Yashimaru – who had already loosened his Kunai so they were no longer at Gaara's through started speaking.

"Nee-sama, there is no need to…"

Karura let out a sound which indicated the removal of the sandal hurt, yet also told the person listening she did not care. Gaara watched her lift the sandal up into the air in a manner which looked like she was going to slap someone in front of her, which further confused Gaara regarding what was going to occur.

With a swift movement Gaara heard the sandal make a whirring sound before watching it hurtle towards his father. The look on Rasa's face quickly switched to one he recognized Kankuro use when something dumbfounded him, yet Gaara never expected such a look on his father's face.

The sandal in question hit Rasa square in the face with a resounding snap and his father's head moved back slightly upon taking the impact. His Iron Sand also dropped to the ground while the hand he'd used for controlling the sand shot up towards his nose. When the man finally refocused his gaze, he said, "Karura!"

Gaara's mouth opened and closed as the confusion plagued his mind. He also saw Baki move one hand to touch his forehead while his eyes closed as the other hand went to support his elbow. The young Kazekage recognized this movement as Baki's, "I can't believe they did that" face. Yashimaru took a deep breath from behind. "Nee-sama…"

A pair of seafoam green eyes blinked and then a lightbulb went off in his head. "I think I know where Temari gets her temper from."


End file.
